


Supercurrent

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, hot fuzz au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: In that one instant, Kyouko Kirigiri was prepared to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsanta/gifts).



In that one instant, Kyouko Kirigiri was prepared to die. The bullet flew right towards her chest, and her mind had gone entirely blank. She had one blissful second, as she prepared to fall, before she realized that the scream had come from the person who had just leapt in front of her, and not from her own mouth.

Makoto Naegi collapsed in a bloody heap on the floor in front of her, his eyes glazed.

Kirigiri took one look at the old man who had just fired, before tossing the filing drawer at him, and leaping with all her might. Pure anger rushed through her veins, as she shoved him backwards into the evidence room.

He landed with a satisfying thunk on a hunk of metal, when she suddenly froze. He’d hit the bomb that she and Makoto had confiscated so long ago.

She ducked, throwing herself over his likely dead body, because  _ oh god he couldn’t be dead, not now not after everything. _

The resulting explosion was ear shattering, but at the same time, dead silent. All she could think about was Makoto, and how his heartbeat was slowly fading, as was the warmth in his body.

Rubble and ash covered the entire area, but her eyes were only on Makoto. He was growing still, though a faint flicker remained in his eyes.

“NAEGI!” Kirigiri screamed, throwing scorched bricks off of him, “You’re okay! You’re going to be just fine!”

His lips twitched, but no words came from him. The blood had spread all over his torso, and his shirt was soaked through.

She clutched his body as he fell limp in her arms. Tears rolled down her face.

One thought rang in her head.

_ It should have been me. _

\----

The flowers were an odd shade of purple. They nearly matched her hair. Makoto had once said that this was his sister’s favourite colour. 

(She had never learned  _ his _ favourite colour.)

Silently, Kirigiri approached the headstone. The Sandford Graveyard was full to bursting, thanks to all the bloodshed in the town one year ago. They’d finally buried all the people that had been killed in secret by Junko Enoshima’s cult.

“Hope these are good enough,” Kirigiri said softly, as she placed them down on the grave. Its lettering was clear and simple.

It had been one year since the SN-3 Incident, as the police department was now calling it. Kirigiri didn’t think she’d ever quite be over it.

She took a step back from the grave, soft dirt sinking underneath her boots.

“I salute you, Komaru Naegi,” she murmured. Then she turned to Makoto, mirroring his soft smile.

“Let’s roll.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just watched hot fuzz for the first time and BOY HOWDY DID THAT ENDING FUCK ME UP.


End file.
